Itchy!
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: Three of the Tracy boys wake up one day to a predicament…movie verse. oneshot.


Summary: Three of the Tracy boys wake up one day to a predicament…..movie verse.

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own thunderbirds, or Brady corbet –sobs-

John woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was. Feeling wary he got out of bed and started to make his way to the kitchen. He scratched his stomach, and was amazed to find he couldn't stop. The itch then spread to his back and neck, and after a while, red patches were appearing where he had scratched so hard.

He was STILL scratching when he got to the kitchen and when Onaha saw him, she stop cooking breakfast and went over to John.

She held his hands together in front of him, making him try and scratch his neck with his head instead.

"What's wrong? You look like you have fleas!" she said and John just looked at her, the urge to scratch in his eyes.

"I have no idea! I woke up, came for breakfast, and now I cant stop scratching! Its like something weird has come over me!" he answered, whilst wrenching his hands away from her and scratching like mad.

No sooner had he said this, then Scott came bursting in the room wearing only sweatpants, and ran for the nearest pillar, rubbing his back up and down it. He then clawed at his arms, and noticed the looks he was getting from Onaha and a still scratching John.

"What? It's not my fault I'm itchy!"

Onaha rolled her eyes. "Not you as well?"

Scott gave her a brief nod before gritting his teeth and scratching again. John sat on a stool and scratched his stomach even harder, causing it to bleed slightly.

"Alright boys, that's enough! Now who else finds it strange that both of you are itch….." but she was cut off when Virgil, or what she hoped was Virgil, sped past her and threw himself in the family pool.

When He came up for air, he gave Scott, who was using a spatula as a backscratcher, a strange look and piped up, "Why are all THREE of us scratching?"

John shrugged and got up. "I dunno, I woke up like this!" Scott momentarily stopped scratching and stared at him.

"You're kidding right? That's what happened to me!"

Virgil tugged off his sodden shirt and eyed the other two "Well, I started itching when I got dressed after coming in this morning. Surely we can't _all_ have fleas or something!"

"Yeah well we're not all mutts like you Virgil." John said, making Scott snigger.

Virgil glared at him and got out of the pool. "Well, maybe we should get it checked out?"

"Do you see a vet anywhere?!" Scott yelled.

Alan and Gordon had been woken up by their brothers antic's and came downstairs, rubbing their eyes and stretching. John watched them and was surprised to find they didn't scratch at all.

"Why aren't you two itchy?" Gordon just shrugged and Alan helped himself to some toast. He looked over at his big brother "What's got into you?"

"No frickin clue!"

"Language mr.Tracy." Onaha pointed out.

John frowned and Alan ran a hand through his hair. "How about you ask Brains to check it out?" All three boys stopped and shook their heads.

"No way! After what happened last time? I still have nightmares about that!" Virgil practically screamed.

for you see, when Virgil 'accidently' crashed thunderbird two into the ocean on the way back from a mission in Austria, Brains tried to mend his sprained wrist, got nervous, and ended up breaking the whole arm. Not a very nice experience.

Alan started to laugh but shut up when he got the death look from his brother.

"You know, maybe he has a point. Maybe we should go to brains, before we tear ourselves to pieces."

Virgil and Scott agreed and the three boys went down to the lab, where an already awake Brains was busy building some whatsit designed to do whatever. John tapped his shoulder and stepped back as Brains jumped a centimeter in the air.

"M m m hello boys. W w w something wrong?" Scott didn't have time for this. He barged past tactful John and blurted "Itchy! Fix it! Now!" Brains examined the sight in front of him, and ushered them closer. He turned Scott around and put a magnifying glass in front of his back.

"Well, what is it? What's wrong with us?" Virgil said.

Brains gave him a confused look and continued to study Scott's back. "W w well, it seems to be …" John gave him a desperate look. "What is it?"

"…I-I-Itching powder."

Johns' eyes immediately narrowed. "What? Are you serious?"

"Y y y..Totally. It seems to have spread quite a way. W w w when did you say you started feeling itchy?"

"This morning when we woke up. Well, Virgil felt it when he got dressed, but he wasn't here last night!"

"It seems that S s s someone has planted your beds, and clothes, with it." Brains sat back and Scott turned back around.

"Yeah but who…." They all looked at each other when they twigged who done it.

"ALAN! GORDON!"

Behind thunderbird two, a laughing Alan and Gordon gave each other high fives. "I can't believe it worked!" Alan said, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah but I have another plan." Gordon said as he saw the three brothers coming towards them. "What?"

"RUN!"

-THE END-

A: n/ this story was based on a event that happened to my uncles on new years eve: P hope you liked it, I had fun writing it lol x


End file.
